


Third Annual Schitt's Creek Singles Week

by lastchancecafe



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: S07E12 The Spark, F/F, First Dates, Fluffy Husbands, Looking for love, M/M, Ray participates in the, Rose sibling bonding, after a miserable series of, and, and a, mixed with some - Freeform, singles week redo, supportive friendships, whisper of twylexis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: Patrick had watched Ray go on plenty of first dates over the years.  He approached them with the same enthusiasm he gave a new business venture. Patrick can remember sitting next to Ray on the floral couch in his early days with David. The three of them enjoying Rom-Coms and ice cream. Ray and David had ranked the grand gesture scenes each time.  Patrick recognized the unnamed longing and been happy to fill the role for David. He’d never stopped to think that his boss/landlord turned friend was still looking for someone to do the same.-----Love is in the air at the Third Annual Schitt's Creek Singles Week-will Ray finally be lucky in love?
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Ray Butani/Original Character
Comments: 38
Kudos: 72
Collections: Schitt's Creek Season 7





	Third Annual Schitt's Creek Singles Week

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSeason7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 7x12 The Spark - Ray gets a meet-cute
> 
> I want Ray to find love! Maybe he finally hires someone to replace Patrick? Maybe someone new to town comes in for an appointment? Maybe he meets someone at a conference who is just as enthusiastic about having multiple businesses as Ray is? Gender of your choosing--follow your own headcanon. G/T rating preferred.

The weekly planning sessions had been getting longer and louder as the 3rd Annual Schitt’s Creek Singles week drew closer. David had taken to pacing their screened porch during his weekly phone conference with Alexis. Patrick had quickly learned to watch from the safety of the house, lest he gets asked to choose sides on a moodboard. Even from the relative safety of the kitchen, he can see David gesturing wildly as he yelled into his phone.

“Honestly David? Haven’t we moved past the plan to use Mutt’s barn for the mixer? I’m not sure that the vibe we’re going for with this year’s theme.”

“Well Alexis, unless town council has given _you_ extra funds the barn is about all we can afford. I made the mistake of sending Parick over with our expanded budget proposal. Ronnie made liberal use of her ‘NOPE’ stamp.”

“Ugh I just thought we'd be able to move past the whole rustic chic theme--”

“As if I’d attach the store to anything _rustic_ _chic_ , we’re obviously aiming for rural romanticism.”

“Whatever! So give me the rundown again.”

“I thought you were taking notes!”

“I’m on the subway David.”

“So?!”

“I’m not going to like _sit_ next to sketchy Bono look-alike to write things down because you're too lazy to send an email. I’m trying to develop our mutual vision here, I can’t handle all the logistics, David. ”

“Could you handle _some_ of the logistics? Because Patrick and Twyla and I have been running around town--”

“Fine, I’ll call Twy then. Thanks for no help David”

“Lick a subway pole!”

“Sounds like the planning meeting went well?” Patrick poked his head out from the kitchen where he’d been making dinner and pretending not to eavesdrop.

“It’s fine. She doesn’t want to use the barn for the mixer which-- I don’t blame her but we’ll have to make it work. We’re already doing games night outside the motel and speed dating at the Cafe so we’re kind of short on options. Speaking of which did you talk to Ray yet about what event he’s sponsoring?”

“I stopped by on my way home, but it sounded like he'd reopened the pet grooming business. I didn’t want to get roped into shampooing another poodle," David winced in sympathy at that memory. "I’ll set up an actual appointment with him later this week.”

“I just want to make sure we have enough time to get his promotional materials--”

“On brand for the aesthetic of the event. I know David, I promise I’ll make an appointment.” Patrick held out a spoonful of sauce, stopping the rest of David’s rant with the promise of bolognese.

“Mph-s’really hot.”

-*-

When Patrick arrived at Ray’s for his appointment he was relieved to find the front room arranged as a traditional business office. Ray sat where Patrick’s desk used to be, one of the many cacti blooming on the ledge behind him.

“Patrick, it’s so good to have you back in a business capacity. I’ll admit I haven’t been able to find someone with your same attention to detail to take over.” Ray casually slid a few folders and what looked like a hamster crate out of the way as he gestured for Patrick to sit.

“It’s good to see you too Ray, looks like you’ve been busy in here.”

Ray beamed at the compliment, as he gestured back towards the wall of business cards. “Thank you for noticing, I wondered when you’d want to reach out about collaborating with the store. I think we should work the queer-owned angle. We can schedule some joint social media posts-- oh how do you feel about TikTok?”

Patrick tried not to blush at the thought of his personal TikTok viewing preferences. “Today I just wanted to touch base with you about Singles Week. David wants to finalize sponsorships so he can work on the promotional materials.”

Ray seemed to deflate at the mention of the event. “Of course, forgive me for taking so long to decide. It can be hard to focus on potential love and connection for others when my own love life has been so lacking." He paused, before glancing at Patrick. "Not that you want to hear about that when you’re still basking in that newlywed glow”

Patrick had watched Ray go on plenty of first dates over the years. He always approached them with the same enthusiasm he gave a new business venture. Patrick can remember sitting next to Ray on the floral couch in his early days with David; the three of them enjoying Rom-Coms and ice cream over their many movie nights. Ray and David had enthusiastically ranked the grand gesture scenes, arguing the merits of their respective favorite. Patrick had recognized the unnamed longing and happily filled that role for David. He’d never stopped to think that his former boss/landlord turned friend was still looking for someone to do the same.

“Well, it’s basically an unwritten rule that the sponsors have to take part in the events. I'm sure you remember what happened to Alexis at the first Singles Week," he said with a smile. "Maybe this year speed dating will hold the same luck for you.”

“I suppose there is some potential,” Ray said before his face fell again. “That was quite a moment for her, even if it didn’t last.”

“Not the point Ray. Also, she’s sort of seeing Twyla now? So I think it worked out in the end.”

Ray’s eyes lit up at the potential town gossip, which brought his enthusiasm back to a familiar level. “Well, Twyla's revival of the Cafe has been a driving force behind reviving the downtown area. As I'm the owner of the area's other top businesses it makes sense I should sponsor the event there.”

Patrick resisted the urge to pull up his spreadsheet highlighting Rose Apothercay's recent growth. It could easily be argued that their store, paired as it was with the once again illustrious Moira Rose, had done more for the downtown than repainting the cafe. He looked at the fragile smile on his friend's face. If overselling his success would get Ray on board with an eveny Patrick could hold his tongue. For now.

“Sounds great Ray, I’ll have David send you some mockups by the end of the week.”

“Oh no need to trouble yourself, Patrick, I can handle the design work myself--”

“No trouble at all Ray, you’ll be doing me a favor I promise.”

-*-

David Rose Apothecary  
  
David, I feel the designs you sent are a bit lacking. I’m attaching some potential color palletes that would really make things pop.   
  
Ray I appreciate your input. All final design decisions have to go through Alexis.   
  
Patrick said you were in charge of the creative process?  
  
Oh I very much am. Just like to make sure she feels involved.   
  
It might be too late to make changes but you can text her your thoughts. I'm sure she'd love to hear from you!   
  


Alexis Rose  
  
Hi Alexis, it’s Ray! I got your number from David, he said you had the final say on the color scheme for the promotional posters?   
  
I didn’t want to hurt his feelings but the mock-up he sent me was so bland looking.   
  
Ray! It was like so sweet of David to give you my number. He really does have such a hard time with color, poor thing.   
  
What kind of look were you thinking of for your sponsorship materials?   
  


[](https://i.imgur.com/jqaIuKE.png)  
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/tp8Ygxl.png)  
  
I feel the hues from the volcano really capture the red, hot, love we're hoping people will find at this event!   
  
Or maybe something a little more mysterious?   
  
[](https://i.imgur.com/wzrO2bm.png)  
  


Big Brother  
  
David  
  
David! Why is Ray texting me?  
  
He’s sending me some horrible little color pallets one of them has fish David!  
  
I thought you were “developing the vision” of the event.   
  
Seems like the color scheme for the promo materials should be your call.   
  
David he's still texting me   
  
Ugh just for this I'm going to tell him we can use the one with the volcano in it   
  
Oh, too late already sent the final logos to the printers   
  
David make him stop!!  
  


-*-

“So remember everyone you get 2 minutes to talk. Be sure to make it count.” Alexis’s voice carried through the Cafe, as she encouraged the speed dating participants to mingle in time with an upbeat pop tune. Patrick pouted behind her, his attempt to add some variety to the playlist overruled by his sister-in-law.

Ray had chosen a number that designated he was to remain seated while potential dates came to him. His blue nametag, signaling he was open to all matches, coordinated with his favorite salmon polo. He had to admit David's use of his recommended color pallete to organize the nametags by preferred partners made it easier to study the crowd. Lucky for him there were plenty of blue (any partner) and red (male partner) name tags in attendance.

The music cut off and Ray looked at his first match of the night. The man across from him was wearing a crisp grey button-down and his purple nametag read Kyle.

“Hi, I’m Ray Butani--”

“Sorry man, I’m not interested.” Kyle waved off Ray’s greeting with a melancholy sigh. Flustered but not discouraged Ray tried to make the most of the two-minute clock.

“That's unfortunate since you chose to sit here. While we're here we want to tell me what brought you to Singles Week?”

“I was hoping to hit it off with the owner of the Cafe but I’m guessing that might be a lost cause.” Kyle gestured towards the counter where Twyla was leaning between Alexis's thighs. They both wore matching blue nametags. Alexis wrapped her arms around Twyla from behind and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Yes, I see how that would be disappointing. Well lucky for you there are plenty of other women here! I'm sure someone else will catch your attention.”

“I guess man.” Kyle stood, even though the music hadn't restarted, and walked towards the exit. Ray watched everyone around him converse for the rest of the time clock. There were a lot of people here he mused, of course, some of the conversations would fall flat. His next partner would be better.

“Okay, everyone up and rotate!” Patrick had taken the mic from a distracted Alexis. He waited for everyone to get up before pressing play on the music once more.

His next partner was not better. Antonio had a blue name tag attached to his black and white sweater. He was friendly but dominated the conversation. As soon as Ray mentioned he was an entrepreneur Antonio used the rest of the clock to try and sign him up as some kind of premium skincare consultant. There was something familiar about the way he described the whole business model but before Ray could ponder it Patrick turned the music up and encouraged them to rotate again.

Heather Warner was lovely to talk with, but there wasn't a spark. Still, it never hurt to connect with a local business owner. She took Ray's card and promised to call him about having some of her goats groomed before the next goat yoga class. When the time was up Alexis was nowhere in sight and Patrick had clearly taken some liberties with the pre-approved playlist. Soft guitar chords filled the cafe as he encouraged them all to rotate once more. 

"Don't mind me," Ronnie said as she dropped into the chair across from Ray. "I just needed a break from all this chatter for a minute, plus I had a few questions for you. Apparently, there were some concerns about his most recent proposal 'B-Rayking Bread'. Most of them centered on his plan to produce baked goods for sale without an industrial kitchen which was against CFIA regulations. "It's a shame," she added sadly as she moved to the next seat, "because your crullers really are to die for." 

Even Jake seemed to be mixing business with pleasure tonight. After admiring how his shirt 'really brought out the richness of his eyes' he invited him over for an after-event mixer. When Ray declined, citing his hope for a more intimate connection, Jake was unbothered. He spent the rest of their time reviewing the design specs for the latest shelving options he'd built for Ray's closet organization business. 

Alexis, and a rather flushed-looking Twyla, had reclaimed control of the music. They cranked the volume on another poppy tune and encouraged the participants to spend more time with their favorite matches from the evening. Ray gave the room a final glance and headed to the door. He really should have pushed Alexis for the brighter color scheme on the sponsorship posters. At least he could have gotten some marketing value out of the day.

As Ray stepped into the fading sunlight and glanced towards the Apothecary with a sigh-- _maybe David could recommend a face mask for a little self-care this evening_. As he turned to cross the street a strong hand gripped him by the shoulder. He yelped in surprise.

“Oh-Hello! Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you,” the man pulled his hand back in a motion of surrender.

“No I’m sorry, I was lost in thought. Is there something I can help you with?” Ray asked.

“Well I couldn’t help but overhear some of your conversations inside, you’re quite the entrepreneur.”

“I do have the most registered business in Elm County. Are you an enterprising businessman as well?”

“Not exactly,” the man ran a hand along the back of his neck and looked down before continuing “I mean, own the real estate market in Elm Glen and I recently added interior design services but that’s more than enough for me. Nowhere near as impressive as you.” The man paused again, seemingly conflicted about something. _He must be new to networking_ Ray thought, offering up a smile.

“Well, if you ever decide to expand or just want to talk shop here's my card. I offer business consulting services as well."

“Oh,” the man’s face fell, “I-uh-hmm I actually wanted to ask you something else. You see I didn’t get a chance to talk to you inside," he paused, seeming to regain some of his initial confidence. “And I was really afraid you were going to walk out of the Cafe before I got the chance to ask you to dinner.”

Ray felt his smile widen, as excitement built within him. This man wanted to talk to him. Over dinner. He'd practically _chased_ him out of the Cafe to make it happen.

“I would really like that--” he glanced at the man’s red name tag, “Jason.”

“Sorry,” Jason laughed, “I guess I should have started with an introduction. It was just so refreshing, seeing you so passionate as you talked about your businesses in there. I guess I got caught up in the moment of what it’d be like to share in that excitement with you--” Jason trailed off. His eyes darted to Ray’s lips before he dropped his gaze once more.

Ray couldn’t take it. This felt like one of those perfect moments he’d spent his life ranking in movies, even if he’d long ago written off receiving any similar gesture. Before he could overthink he reached towards the other man and gently lifted his chin to place a quick kiss on his lips.

Jason smiled and reached out, his hand gripping Ray’s arm as he pulled him in for a second kiss and a third. When they finally parted, after several dizzying minutes, Ray pressed his forehead against Jason’s. There was a whoop of delight, that sounded awfully like Patrick, from the Cafe behind them.

Unable to hide his grin Ray asked, “should we find someplace a little quieter for that dinner?”

Jason looped his arm around Ray’s shoulder and leaned against him, “I’d love that Ray.”


End file.
